


What IF....

by Peraltiago_Forever



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Not Amy and Jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiago_Forever/pseuds/Peraltiago_Forever
Summary: What if Jake and Sophia also Broke up during The Road Trip





	What IF....

**Outfits** :

Jake: Normal except on day after

On day after wearing white collared shirt with grey sweater and red tie with black dress pants

 

Otherwise Normal Outfits

 

**Chapter 1: The Road Trip**

_**Amy POV:** _

Well that was awkward, I head back to my room and think, What If... what if I responded to ‘Romantic Stylez’.

 

_**Jake POV:** _

 

This is probably the most awkward day of my life. First I invite the girl who I had, (maybe still have) a crush on’s boyfriend so that way they could have a romantic weekend like Sophia and I. Then I found out that she wants to break up with him ... You may be thinking how could this get any worse, but it can... Sophia and I try to help Amy but it backfires, Amy breaks up with him. He got very angry that he blurts out in front of my girlfriend that it was my fault because I used to like Amy and she maybe likes me back still... Sophia got very angry and walked away when I asked “did you?”, then Amy replied “maybe, yes, I am confused, I just really need my laptop right now”. Teddy leaves right after that then Amy and I are left alone in this awkward silence.I say “We should go...”.

I run after Sophia but get lost, eventually I did our room and knock while saying “Open the door its me Jake” I try again, then another two times and when she does not respond I just open the door to see Sophia making out with Teddy mostly naked on our bed. They don’t see me so I yell: “Sophia we are done how dare you cheat on me while I was trying to be a good boyfriend, then when you didn’t respond 4 times I got worried and found you like this. Now, you guys can keep this room I will go to Amy’s because co-workers understand boundaries, Teddy which room is she in?” Teddy manages to blurt out “Room 99, But you caused this with our romantic styles, you caused all of this” After I am done packing up I walk out with my two bags.

I walk down to the 2nd floor and find room 99 I knock on the door and say: “Hey Ames, you okay in there?”. Amy opens the door and asks: “Why are you here and not with Sophia?”. I feel my jaw clench at the mention of that she-devil. Then Amy realizes that I am holding my bags and says: “Oh No, what happened come on in and rant.” I walk in and put my bags down. We go over to the couch and I say “I went to my room to make sure that Sophia was okay and found her straddling Teddy making our mostly naked. I simply told Sophia that we were done, packed up my things and asked Teddy which room your room was, then I came here.”Amy just looked shocked and said:’ They ended up being real jerks huh?”. I respond by saying “ Ya, Teddy even told me it was my fault that you two broke up and that this was payback for ruining his life with my Romantic Stylez.” Amy asks: “ Do you want to stay here, I know you spent a lot of money on that room for Sophia”. I answer: “ Ya, although we may want to make a pillow barrier so nothing happens” Amy just says: “Noice”. I beam with pride, we go and lay down.I am up until 2 AM thinking about how Amy likes me back. Then I finally fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up and see that my arms are around her and her head is on my chest. I look at the clock and see that it is 5:30 AM so I wake Amy up. We get dressed and head down so that way we can sign out of the hotel.When we get downstairs we see Teddy and Sophia, so we head over to the free breakfast bar and I grab a free muffin and protein shake. Amy grabs herself a Banana Muffin and a coffee. When we turn around we see Sophia and Teddy leaving, so we head to the check out counter. We sign out and head to Amy’s Car. When we get there we place everything in the car methodically, so we start by placing the snacks on the armrest to be placed next to Amy when we start driving, then our drinks placed in the appropriate cup holders. I get into the drivers seat buckle up,then Amy gets in triple checks her seatbelt and then we are off. I drive to Neustader PD and get the perp I put him in the back of the car and give Amy the forms that we need to give Holt. Then we start driving, after 5 minutes of listening to the perp grumble about “How this isn’t fair”, and that “I should be free”. I turn on the Taylor Swift Chanel that I had found on the way down here. I belt alone for about 30 minutes before Amy joined in , but then we got to ‘We Are Never Getting Back Together’ we almost laugh but then I pull over and we just start crying. After 10 minutes, I pull back onto the road, I was done crying, bu then I look over to Amy and notice that she was still crying. I ask “ You Ok?”. To which she responds “ Just thinking about those two jerks, I thought I had finally found someone who was a decent person even if they were very boring, and for you she seemed like the perfect person for you, she loved Die Hard and challenged you”, I nod and look at her with admiration. We keep on belting out different songs until we get to the precinct.

We walk into the precinct and place the perp in holding. Then Amy takes the forms out and we walk to Holts office. When we get into his office he notices that I am wearing. Tie and jacket, a nice professional outfit and says: “Did your girlfriend make you wear that outfit?” My jaw clenches in anger at the mention of Sophia and I say as calmly as I can “That b*tch deserves to rot in hell along with Teddy”. Holt looks at me like I am insane, and turns to Amy so she can explain, Amy says: “Jake invited Teddy up to surprise me because he brought Sophia and felt bad, but he did not know that I was planning to break up with him. We were stuck on this awkward double date, and Teddy would not stop talking about Pilsners the most boring drink ever, and I could not stand it so I blurted out that I wanted to break up with him, and he blamed Jake, because he said before he went undercover that he liked me, and Teddy said that I have feelings for Jake and Jake asked if I did and when I said that I did, Sophia looked very mad and stomped off with Teddy, Jake and I both walked back to your rooms and After 6 minutes Jake showed up at my door with his bags and he explained the when he went to make sure Sophia was okay and found her cheating on him with Teddy, then he broke up with her and we both slept in my room”. All Holt says is, “ Wow, you can both have the rest of today off with pay”, I say “Thank you sir” and Amy nods.

We head out to grab our bags and I ask Amy “Hey can we talk in the evidence room” and that’s where we go, After we make sure no one is there we say in unicen “I still like you”, when I realize she said it as well I pull her in for a kiss and we stay like this with our foreheads touching for 2 minutes until we hear footsteps, we separate and look for a file for the perp so we have an excuse. Terry walks in and says, “Captain Holt needs you”. We walk back to his office and he says “Close the door and the blinds” Once we do he turns around his computer to show us kissing, he asks “So are you two a thing?” I look to Amy and she says “Yes, but don’t tell anyone on the squad yet we want to tell them”. He hands Amy the forms for co-worker relationships and we head out to her apartment. We sped the rest of the day cuddling on the couch, watching our favourite movies and all I can think about is how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend


End file.
